As is well known, currently, for example, multiple video processing apparatuses of digital television broadcast reception apparatuses and the like are connected to a network such as the Internet, and a so-called video chat service has been put into practical use, which enables videoconferencing using the network between these video processing apparatuses.
It should be noted that, in order to use this video chat service, a user who uses the service needs to register unique information such as a password, a user identification (ID), and a device ID to a video chat server in advance by means of the user's video processing apparatus, and complete initial setting of the video chat server.
However, such operation for registering the unique information is extremely cumbersome for a user who is unfamiliar with the device operation such as elderly people, and this makes barrier that prevents the video chat service from widely spreading. Accordingly, how registration of unique information, i.e., initial setting to a video chat server, is currently a problem.